


A New Choice

by ShalaDakiri (AJStarhiker)



Series: Summer Stars [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJStarhiker/pseuds/ShalaDakiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time since arriving on this planet, she thought there might be a place for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: BtVS created by Joss Whedon. Star Wars belongs to Lucas Films and Disney
> 
> Author's notes: Season 5, Before Joyce's death; a few years before the Clone Wars end.

Joyce frowned when she saw Buffy come in. She'd learned, over the past couple years, to recognize when her daughter had been on a successful patrol and, despite there being no demons in this new world, Buffy's reactions hadn't changed much.

"Buffy?"

Her daughter looked up and Joyce realized there was something more than just a routine fight.

"Can you tell me what happened."

"A couple thugs tried to rob the diner You know, the one a couple streets over?" Buffy sat on the couch, picking at the edge of a pillow. "I stopped them, but... one of them wasn't human, and I guess I hit him someplace that was a lot more vulnerable than on a human. He died before the medics could get there."

"Oh, sweetie."

"It was supposed to just be a nerve strike under the arm. How was I supposed to know it would screw up his heart?"

"What did the police say?"

Buffy ducked her head, "I uh... I didn't stick around."

"Buffy..."

"I know, Mom!" She jumped up to pace, "But they'll just find some way to blame it all on me."

Joyce sighed, pulling Buffy into a hug. She knew that Buffy's experiences with authority had left her distrustful of law enforcemnent in general.

The buzzer for the door sounded. Buffy jerked away.

"Wait in the kitchen. If it is the police, I'll talk them first." Joyce pinned Buffy with a look, "And you will be there if they need to talk to you."

Joyce waited until Buffy was out of sight before going to answer the door.

After a couple months on this world, the man's CorSec uniform was easily identifiable.

"Can I help you?"

He still showed his badge. "Rostek Horn, CorSec. I understand a young woman named Buffy lives here?"

"My daughter. I suppose this is about what happened at the diner?"

Horn looked surprised at her knowledge but nodded, "Security cameras caught the entire incident. We just need her to come in and fill out the bounty claims."

"Bounty claims?"

"Yes ma'am." He handed her a datapad. "Both men had dead or alive rewards."

Joyce blinked, "Let me get her."  
___________________________

Buffy followed the CorSec officer into their local headquarters. She couldn't quite suppress her wariness, but Officer Horn seemed friendly enough. At least none of the other officers bothered them while he guided her through filling out the paperwork for the two bounties.

As soon as they finished, Horn sent the datapad off with a passing officer and leaned back.

"So, why did you get involved?"

Buffy shrugged, "I like Derrik. And I didn't want anyone to get hurt."

He nodded, as if expecting that answer. "Ever thought about going into law enforcement?"

She blushed, "It may have been mentioned once. I never had any good experiences with them before, though."

"Well, from what I can tell, you already have most of the qualities we're looking for." He handed her a pamphlet. "At least think about it, ok?"

When Buffy walked out, she had both the recruiting pamphlet and a credit chip worth 31,000 for the two bounties. She wasn't sure CorSec was the right path for her but, for the first time since arriving on this planet, she thought there might be a place for her.


End file.
